


Mommy's Prince and Princess

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Genderfluid Barry Allen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sleep, in the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: “Mommy’s prince is a princess too?” Harle gasped, scooping her darling up into a great, big hug.“Yes, yes, yes, Mommy! I gotta special princess name too!”“Really?” Harle was dying to know. “What is it???”She leaned in to whisper in Harle’s ear, "It's Barra."“It’s cute and sweet, just like you!”Barra squealed with delight when Harle rubbed their noses together.





	Mommy's Prince and Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing was intended to be a crack ship in another fic I'm writing, but I kept thinking about it and ended up wanting it for real XD
> 
> So Barry || Barra's genderfluid in this, so if I write anything with Barry/Harley, I'll update the tags accordingly, but as Barra's active right now, it's labeled f/f

“Bath time!” Harle announced once the water was nice and warm for her precious baby.

Barra flashed to her side.  Last time Barra flashed directly into the tub, half the water swooped out and crashed onto Harle and the floor!  And flashing into a shower just made her slip and fall and hurt really bad.

Barra doffed her clothes and got into the tub as slow as she could bear to go.  Harle had put out a flock of rubber duckies and a fleet of plastic boats to play with!  Harle took the mama ducky and Barra got the smallest ducky swooshing around in the shimmering bubbles.  All the duckies made different noises that were fun to hear; Mama Ducky said _wah... wah_ and Baby Ducky said _eep-eep_.

“Scrub-a-dub-dub!” Harle said as she massaged shampoo through Barra’s hair.  She worked her fingers slowly across Barra’s scalp to help her baby wind down for the night.

Once Barra had been washed and dried—Harle especially toweled off Barra’s hair because fluffy hair needed extra drying—Barra was sluggish and didn’t wanna leave her cocoon of towels.

“C’mon, Baby!” Harle giggled, wrangling Barra out of them, “The sooner we getcha in your jammies, the sooner Mommy’s cute lil caterpillar can cocoon in some nice, toasty blankets!”

Barra bleated plaintively.

“Baby?” Harle cupped Barra’s face and saw how tired she was. “Would Baby like Mommy’s help getting dressed?”

Barra nodded, “Please, Mommy?”

“Of course!” Harle rubbed their noses together and secured the flap on Barra’s new pajamas: a legless, short-sleeved onesie with a small tutu and bedazzled with _Mommy’s Little Princess_.

Harle held her the short way to the bed from the bathroom.  She tucked her in nice and snug just like she promised, then hopped over to the bookshelf to pick out a story to read.

“Aww,” Harle set the books down and thread her hand through Barra’s hair. “Too sleepy for a bedtime story tonight, Baby?”

Barra hummed, her head the only thing poking out from the blankets.

“You’ve been super busy lately; you haven’t even gotten a haircut!” Harle settled in beside her, holding her close.

Barra blew at her bangs.

“We can go tomorrow, and we can go shopping and eat out…” Harle petted her princess’s hair. “An entire day together: Mommy and Baby.”

They wouldn’t be explicit about their play, of course.  But Harle had a few tricks up her sleeve that even the keenest eyes would miss.  She could drive, for one, and retie Barra’s shoes if they came undone.

Harle chuckled when she looked at Barra again.  She’d fallen asleep.  Harle parted Barra’s bangs and pulled the covers up, ready to hold her princess through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
